


white lies

by RosaNautica



Series: spectrum [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Self-Denial, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaNautica/pseuds/RosaNautica
Summary: George’s long-awaited Santorini holidays don’t go quite as planned.~ white: youthful innocence, comfort and hope, new beginnings
Series: spectrum [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	white lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speechbubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechbubble/gifts).

> This was sitting in my drafts so long that it got deleted XD So, here we go again.  
**speechbubble** \- I wrote this thinking of you and your spin of my story, hope you will like it a tiny bit, but feel absolutely free not to^^

He was just tired. Exhausted from the race, from the whole first half of the season. She understood it, not only girls have headaches.

If only the waves were splashing louder and perhaps drowned out the echo of Daniel’s carefully pronounced words: _"I__t’s none of my business, but I can’t pretend it never happened. It did and you should face it.”_

(Dark elevator, breath hitching in his throat as he whispered apologies, a warm, reassuring squeeze of hand, _s__he’ll be right, mate…_)

He jerks off while she sleeps and <strike>as always</strike> hopes he’ll somehow forget it, come tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't aware, _she'll be right_ is an iconic piece of Aussie slang that I personally love^^ meaning simply that everything will be alright.


End file.
